A Linstead New Year: Part Two
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: Erin's got a surprise for Jay. Will they both make it to each other before the new year begins? A short sequel, and separate one-shot, to one of my first ever stories - 'A Linstead New Year' Happy New Years Everyone!


**A/N: So, to commemorate the fact that I've been writing for ONE YEAR (Personal best for me haha) I wanted to do a part two to one of the first CPD story I wrote, and the date in which i posted the story 'A Linstead New Year'. Hope you like it. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Erin pushed through the crowd of people hovering on the rooftop of Molly's Bar, silently cursing herself for deciding to come up to the roof. She had two minutes until midnight and she couldn't find her partner. She had a whole plan for tonight and it was close to being ruined

...

 _"Er, you almost ready to go?" Jay yelled down the corridor to his fiancee._

 _Erin walked out of their bedroom and met Jay near the front door, taking in his shocked expression._

 _"Wow" He said in awe "My girl can definitely pull off a dress"  
_

 _Erin smiled her eyes and leaned in to peck his lips "Meet up with me at the bar five minute before midnight alright? We don't need a repeat of last year" Jay groaned at the reminder of the drunken idiot trying to kiss her "And I've got a present for you"_

 _Jay smirked "Oh, really?"_

 _Erin rolled her eyes "get your mind out of the gutter Halstead"_

 _Jay chuckled "Erin, you don't need to give me a present for New Years. I didn't get you anything"_

 _Erin smiled "that's okay, beside this is more of a last minute thing"_

 _"Ok" Jay shrugged his shoulder, grabbing Erin's hand walking out the door "the bar. five minutes before"_

 _..._

Jay Halstead looked at his watch and sighed. There was almost one minute to midnight and Erin still wasn't at the bar. He was tempted to leave the glasses of champagne he got for them to look for her, but knew that the decision would bite him in the ass and he'd end up leaving just as Erin got there. He sat at the bar and scanned the crowd looking for his fiancee.

Fiancee. He still wasn't used to that word. Jay had proposed Christmas morning, and Erin had laughed thinking she was joking. He laughed to himself remembering her eyes widening in recognition that he was serious. He was so happy he would get to spend the rest of his life with her. He looked around once more. Where the hell was she?

"Come on Er" he whispered staring at his watch

"One Minute to midnight!" Christopher Hermann announced

"Hey Bro" Will said as he and Natalie approached "Where's your girl?"

"I have no idea" he sighed "We were supposed to meet here"

"I'm sure she'll make it" Natalie encouraged

"30 seconds!" Otis announced

"Jay!?" Jay spun around and saw Erin pushing through the people on the staircase leading down from the roof. He yelled back and waved his hand in the air so she could see him. Erin smiled at him and struggled to push through the swarm of people.

"15 seconds!"

Jay's eyes widened when he lost Erin through the crowd. He tried to lift his head from his position on the barstool, sighing to himself. Maybe they wouldn't make it in time this year?

"10! 9! 81 7! 6!" Everyone counted down together

Erin struggled through the crowd, frustrated by people's lack of awareness. She finally pushed through and could see Jay sitting sadly at the bar bench.

"5! 4! 3!"

"Jay!" Erin yelled and pushed one final time through people, and grabbed his shoulder. Jay turned and smiled in relief

"I didn't think you'd make it"

"2! 1! Happy New Years!"

Erin met Jay's lips in a rough kiss, the two detectives completely lost in their moment to notice everyone else having let go of their partners and beginning to wish each other. They pulled back after a moment more, Erin locking her hands behind Jay's neck whilst Jay's hands wrapped around her waist, their foreheads resting against one another's

"Happy New Years Jay" Erin whispered to him

"Happy New Years Baby" He gave her another quick kiss "Now, what's the surprise"

Erin smiled widely as she looked Jay in the eyes before whispering once more "You're going to be a Dad this year"

Jay's eyes widened as he looked at her "You're pregnant?"

"Three months along" she nodded

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I was going to tell you as your Christmas gift" She raised her eyebrow at him "But you kind of stole my thunder" Jay chuckled softly

"Good present?" She asked him

"Best surprise ever. I can't wait to have a baby with you" Jay said "I think we need to get home. You know, celebrate?"

"Oh really?" Erin smirked as Jay chuckled

"I love you Erin soon-to-be-Halstead, and little peanut" he said putting his hand on her still flat stomach

Erin smiled at her fiancee's nickname for their unborn child "I love you too Jay Halstead"

* * *

 **A/N: Again, Happy New Years to everyone! I'm visiting India for my cousin's wedding so I've still got 4 hours and 20 minutes until 2016 begins but I hope you're all enjoying your new years and I hope 2016 brings you everything you could hope for!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


End file.
